Cleaning out the Ol' computer
by Crimson-abuse
Summary: Here are ALL of my stoires that i had started and finished years ago but never posted. some are just one shots while other are more. please enjoy! And i keep each one in a diffrent chapter so it dosent get confusing so some are pretty long...bare with me


_You know that feeling?_

You know that feeling you get when you know something isn't quite right but you can't put your finger on it? When You can tell that there is a piece of the puzzle that is missing? Or in my case never existed…. Well that's what I'm feeling right about now…

My eyes fluttered open as hot air rolled down my neck, making me shiver, than immediately freeze. Everything was pitch black all around me, and there was something heavy wrapped around my waist, holding me close to the thing I didn't want to believe was a body. How did I get here? Where was i? Who the hell was beside me!?

I had so many questions floating though my head, making me dizzy; I knew that I had to calm down so I could assess the situation. I knew that this wasn't my room, it smelled all wrong, and I always had my window open so the moonlight could shine through.

I took a deep breath-ignoring the strong smell of alcohol in the air-careful not to disrupt the body beside me, I counted to ten and bit my lip, narrowing my eyes in thought.

I have been laying here in this unfamiliar bed for about 10 minutes, not moving. Because I don't know where I am, and I'm pretty sure there's someone right beside me…ok I'm _positive_ there's someone right beside me, because they're breathing down my neck and in my ear. I know that I am partly naked, my shirt and pants no where to be found, but I am still in denial that I had sex with the man -god I hopes it's a man- beside me, and that I actually got _drunk. _I've never gotten drunk! I don't _get _drunk! I'm supposed to be the responsible role model here!!

All I want to do is get out of the bed and make a run for it, but I don't want the person beside me to wake up…maybe they'll forget it ever happened if they don't see me…then again I really don't want to run outside butt naked….that would be bad for my reputation.

A low snore erupted from the person beside me, making me squeeze by eyes shut and hold my breath, after about a second they became silent again, all I could hear was they're slowly rythmatic breathing. All doubts that he wasn't a guy are now gone…there is no way a girl could possible snore like that…ever!

I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves while opening my eyes, I had to figure this out…I had to know who was beside me!!! I just couldn't bare to look…if it was Naruto…._oh god_ what if it was _Lee_!!? I would have to leave town…change my name, dye my hair!!! This was not happening….this had to be a dream…this doesn't happen to Haruno Sakrua, it just _doesn't!_

If I could I would try to decipher who it was by looking around the room, like pictures or something, but there was a canopy above the bed and a large cloth floating around the top, making it impossible to see. And even if I could it was to dark out…the room was pitch black.

I gently closed my eyes once more, I would have to try and remember what had happened last night…besides I was getting tired and I was so sore…why not sleep….a little while…

~Memory/Dream type thing….~

"Sakura?" came a stern voice.

She sighed and ripped her eyes away from the floor boards that had become very interesting once the conversation started. "yes?" she muttered while starring at the blonde before her, her mentor…her teacher…her _sensei_….how could she do this to her?!

Tsunade sat motionless behind her big wooden desk, her eyes frozen on the pink haired medic nin before her. She knew what she was thinking. _'How could she do this to me'_ and yes she had the right to think that but, she really didn't get the situation at hand. She began with her voice sounding soft and understanding. "Look…it's for your own safety, they can do it by themselves and I already sent another medic nin with them, and even though your better its still a good idea if you don't go…" she explained.

"….."

She was met with complete silence and a menacing glare from her student. She sighed and laid her head on her desk, this was going to give her a headache wasn't it? "Can't you understand?" she begged. "I don't want you to get hurt! It's to risky, and the boys can handle themselves better without you there-

"Without me there being in the way!?"

_Maybe she shouldn't have said that…_

"Your just like all the rest of them Tsunade you think I'm to weak and I'd just get in the way! Well I'll have you know that I've worked for years on my training and have fought many long gruesome battles, all by myself, and I didn't need anyone then!!" she hissed while bawling her fist at her sides. "I've waited for this moment since…._ever!"_

_Definitely shouldn't have said that….quite make a cover up!!! ummmm ahhhh oH!_

"If you would have let me finish Sakrua I was going to say that the boys can handle themselves better without you there because they tend to worry about your safety-like I do- and weather or not some one is hurting you. They like to know that you're safe Sakrua, and if anything were to happen to you while in a battle, they would-

"So what? Are you saying that it would be my fault they can't mind their own business and worry about themselves, and that if they did lose the fight, all the blame would be on my hands because they were more worried about me than the outcome of the battle!?"

_Damn…_

"I can't believe you! I thought you would be on my side, you're always telling me that I can beat anyone, that I'm amazing, and that you're proud of me! Are your telling me now that it was all a lie!?" she was now at the point of tears, her body was shaking and she struggled to breath. "how..could you…" she whispered while turning on her heel and exciting the office, slamming the door in the process.

Tsunade just shook her head. She would soon understand…and until she does…

She reached down and pulled open a drawer, taking out a bottle of sake. "That's right….come to mama…."

……………………………….

Sakura walked slowly down the streets of Konoha, while she would be pouting around here, her teammates would be out rescuing Sasuke…without her. They were leaving the next day and they wouldn't be back for weeks…she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until they returned, she couldn't go to the clinic because Tsunade gave her the week off because she was 'over working herself' and Ino was also away on a mission…life really couldn't get much worse….

"SAAAAAAKUUUUURAAAAA!"

Scratch that….it just did.

She stopped walking and cringed, a few villagers gave her weird looks as the dark haired boy beside her screamed her name excitedly. "I didn't see you there! I just turned around and then there you were! It was like destiny! Oh the power of youth is in the air! I can't believe this!!" he shouted while his eyes started sparkling and her gave her a thumbs up, taking the weird stance he takes while he's doing said thumbs up.

"hey lee…." She mumbled. She looked at the bag of weapons in his hands and then at Gai who was right behind him, smiling down at her. She was glad that he stayed silent; she didn't have kakashi to bail her out this time.

**Kakashi? Hmmm I think I remember seeing him last night err tonight…**

_Who the hell are you?_

**Oh I'm your inner voce, I'm what's separating your dream from **_**reality**_**…**

_Uh-huh…._

"Sakrua what is upsetting you!? Please tell me!" he chirped while frowning at her.

She shook her head. "its nothing lee, I'm just tired…." She lied.

**Kaaaakaaaashiiiii**

He starred at her for a moment before smiling. "Well you should get some sleep!" he smiled at her and waved goodbye. "I have training to do so I must leave you!! But rest assured, you will see me soon!!" he shouted before disappearing into the crowd with his sensei.

_Oh joy…_

**One…**

_Does that boy ever sleep?_

**Two…**

"_Its eight o'clock for god's sake!'_

"**Three…**

"_Would you stop counting!!!?_

"**Four….**

_I'm going to start ignoring you…_

"**Five….**

"……"

**Si-**

_OH MY GOD DO YOU THINK I HAD SEX WITH KAKASHI SENSI!!!???_

**Ding ding ding we have a winner!!**

Sakura sighed and continued down the street, her head bowed in sadness and anger. She wanted to go see Sai and Naruto but couldn't face them….Sai would probably call her weak because Tsunade had forbidden her from going on the mission. She wasn't sure her nerves could take that…she knew she was weak, but to have someone say it to her? That was just too much…

_What the hells is going on!? Is this a dream! This cant be my memory…can it? And what it the man beside me really is kakashi? It would be so awkward! Not that we really speak to each other a lot but when we do…_

**Good god just shut your trap!**

… _My head hurts…_

**That doesn't surprise me, you head is a little crowded right now…**

'_I wonder if they have any bars that allow under age drinking…'_

_What!? I don't drink! And what do you mean 'crowded'?_

**Well there's the thoughts of your subconscious err you…and then there's me, and then there's your dream's subconscious….that's how it usually is without the me…**

_Then why don't you leave!? _

Sakura stopped walking and starred up at the receding sun, it would be getting dark soon…maybe she could get someone to buy her a drink? It wouldn't be the only time she used her looks to get what she wanted but The only time she had ever drank alcohol was at kakashi's last birthday, and she was only 18 years old. She didn't like it, but everyone told her that it helped them get over their Greif, like death and break ups…so maybe it could help her…

_NOOOO you can't!!! Bad things will happen to you!!!_

**She cant hear you so please just shut up and listen to the memory…you need to figure out this stupid mystery before you wake up!**

_Fiiiine…_

She knew that she shouldn't do it, she was underage and it was illegal, not to mention there was no way she could actually go up to a man and ask. What if they knew the Hokage? Or maybe they were perverted child molesters! Then again…she wasn't a child.

Sakura took a deep breath and made her way to the nearest bar she knew of, called ireka. It was an outside bar known for its famous sake and inexpensive drinks. As she walked she let her thoughts wonder. It wasn't at all possible that she could secretly go on the mission, Tsunade said she would have guards posted all around the village to make sure she stayed put. It seemed like a lot of trouble to go though just to keep one ninja from leaving…

She looked up as she started hearing laughter and screaming. It was the total opposite of what she felt but she knew the alcohol would take it all away…that is if she didn't get caught…

She smoothed out her pink dress that she frequently wore to train in, but decided to go without the spandex, Ino was always telling her she need to look more feminine. And she had decided to go casual today since she knew she wouldn't be training (or going on missions…) and she had figured she would have gone home to sulk by herself, but tonight wasn't the case. Tonight she was going to party and drink, she was going to shove Tsunade's fabrication and lies up her big…fat…a-

"Sakrua?"

She looked up, her eyes brigtning. "Naruto?" she muttered while looking at the blonde boy before her. He was grinning from ear to ear and his big blue eyes shined like diamonds. "what are you doing…here?" she asked while glancing at the bar behind him.

"oh, I'm here with Jiraiya!" he stated, he then frowned. "We're training…" he mumbled to her while narrowing his eyes.

Sakura nodded in understanding. A bar was a great way to 'train' or in Jiraiya's case find hot girls who would be willing to sell their body's for 'important research' "sorry…" she stated simply, truly meaning it.

Naruto shrugged and lifted the cup that was in his hands to his lips. "Don't worry about it; there are perks to having a pervery sensei." He stated while sipping the brown liquid.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "y-you drink!?" she spluttered out astonished. Why did what she was here to do now not seem that bad?

He looked at her than at the cup and bit his lip. "ah…I do now…I was going to tell you but-"

"What is it?" she demanded while taking his hand with the cup and brining it up to her nose to smell it.

"Its…sake…" he stated while eyeing her weirdly. "Sakura-Chan what are you- hey that's mine!!!"

Sakura cringed as the burning liquid rushed down her throat, almost making her gag, but she held strong, ignoring Naruto's cries to stop. When it was finished she pushed the empty cup towards him. "I need more…" she stated while pushing past him and into the crowd.

Naruto starred after her in shock, but he reluctantly trailed after her, there was obviously something wrong with her…

"h-hit…meeee…" Sakrua stuttered while slamming down the shot glass.

The bartender shook his head. "I really don't think that's a good idea…you've had enough…and I'm still not convinced your twenty one…" he replied while looking at the empty cups before her, there were at least twenty….

"Don't you think you should have stopped giving them to her after that thought crossed your mind?"

The bartender turned to see a tall white haired man standing beside the girl. He was glaring down at him with an impending gaze.

"Jiraiya! I-I was just…I thought-

He lifted up his hand to stop him. "Save it." He muttered. He looked around the bar until his eyes rested on a mound of yellow and orange on a nearby table. "Naruto!"

Said boy shot up and frantically blinked. "y-ya? What?!" he asked still dazed from his nap. His eyes dropped, and his hair was sticking up every which way.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "I thought he was the responsible one….?"

"HEY! Where's my wallet!? And my shoes!? What the hell!"

_What was I just saying?…_ thought jiraya

_Whats going on?! Why is this happening?!! Please please please tell me this is just a dream! No…a nightmare!_

**Sorry sister this is real real real! Now shush up, you're missing the good stuff!**

_Why do I fell like you already know what happened?_

…_**..**_

…_..great_

"I bet you lost your penis too…oh wait you never had one did you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sound of the intruder's voice. He slowly turned his head to see Sai leaning against a post, his hands stuffed firmly into his pockets.

"What…did you just say" whispered Naruto while stepping down from his chair.

Jiraiya just shook his head and looked down at the highly intoxicated girl below him. She was smiling over at him with a big grin. "Heeeeey I knoooow yooou" she pointed and started giggling, causing Naruto and Sai to glance at her with worried looks.

Sai raised his eyebrows. "Yes…yes you do…" he muttered while turning back to Naruto a bit confused. _'She couldn't be drunk…she's….Sakrua…'_

Naruto's angry expression soon changed to worry. "Hey is she going to be ok? I mean…she drank a lot of sake…"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes once again. "If you knew she was drinking then why didn't you stop her!?" he yelled in frustration. He loved a good drunken lady don't get him wrong, especially when she looked like that. But she was under age, over intoxicated, and off limits. He had been told that many times by Kakashi and Naruto every time his eyes just so much as wondered down past her neck…it just wasn't fair ill tell you!!

"Well I was…then she…" he pointed to a bulging bump on his head and sighed. "Need I say more…?"

Sai bit his lip and starred at the kunoichi that was waving in his direction, his dark eyes becoming glued to her jade green ones. Why was she…doing this…_what_ was she doing? It was making him feel…warm. "I think one of us should get her home…" he stated while stepping forward, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Your right…I'll take her myself…" replied Jiraiya while picking the girl up in his arms. She squealed and started to laugh more, Sai and her gaze being broken.

"Over my dead body!! Get your perverted hands off of her!!!" screamed Naruto while fisting his hands. There was no way _Jiraiya_ would be taking her home in the state she was in. "I'll take her…I'm the only one she likes around here anyway…" he muttered while glaring at Sai.

It wasn't completely true, she didn't dislike Sai, but he got on her nerves…a lot, with all the 'ugly' remarks to her. But he knew that when she hit someone and they didn't die from blood loss that she loved them…

Sai bit his lip harder; until the taste of salt made him clear his throat. "Naruto you need to find your shoes and your wallet…And I Don't think you could resist her if she tried hitting on you, I don't think that will ever happen but it's just a precaution."

"y-ya, he's….r-right…." Everyone turned to Sakrua who was still in the arms of the sanin. "You c-cant resist meeee." She slurred while giving him a sorry excuse of a wink.

Sai could feel something burning in his stomach…something that made him want to hit Naruto, more than usual. Something...a new emotion he never felt before.

Naruto glared at him. "I would never do that to Sakrua-Chan!": he exclaimed. "but I do need to find my shoes and wallet…just make sure you keep your hands off of her!" he growled.

Sai smirked. "Unless she says she wants me, I'm sure I could pleasure her more than you could, with you having no dick and all…" he stated while taking Sakrua out of Jiraiya's hands.

"WHA!!?"

_Ok…my subconscious totally made that up….I know as a fact that Sai isn't the one anyway…he's way to cold and emotionless to even know how to-_

**Whoa now! Lets not get cared away…there are currently six possible choices here…and everyone counts!**

_six?_

**Ya…Jiraiya**

_Ew_

**Naruto**

_Not goanna happen…._

**Sai**

_I wish_

**The- You wish?**

_Please continue…_

**Hmmm The bartender is a major player in this game I'll have you know….**

…………_._

**Or not….**

_Hurry up…_

_**Let's not forget Kakashi**_

_Actually I'd like that if we did…_

**Hehe you have no idea how much you want him…**

_And the last one?!_

**Lee.**

_NOOOOO! He left remember!? _

**An untrained dog always comes back to its master….**

_Ok…no they don't and that was the worst metaphor I've ever heard…._

**Whatev…**

Sai walked slowly down the streets, the passing people paying no heed to them.

Sakura smiled up at him her fingers twirling loops of his hair around her finger and tugging gently. "S-Sa…" she didn't finish, the words disappearing on her lips as if 'Sa' was what she truly meant to say.

He sighed and said nothing, she had been trying to seduce him the whole way home…and frankly….he wasn't sure he could take it anymore. Her house was still a ways away…and she needed to sleep… "Sakrua do you have a house key on you?" he asked her, having no idea if she would actually understand his question. He knew she wasn't that drunk, she was just having a bad reaction to the alcohol, Naruto did that too. Soon she would be better, a little hung-over but better none the less.

"you'll…H-have to fin iiiiiiiiiiiiit" she mused while giggling into his chest to hide her face, as if she was now shy.

He rolled his eyes. "ok, I have a spare at my house so we'll go get it there…then we can get you to bed…" he stated, keeping his eyes focused on the path ahead.

"Are…are you going to be there?" she asked him pouted up at him. Her long pink hair was blowing around her face from the slight breeze that made its way thought the village.

Sai starred down at her. "be…where?" he asked while narrowing his eyes.

He watched herlook up at the sky and laugh. "in my bed?" she closed her eyes and threw her hands in air. "Whoooooo!"

Sai took a deep breath. "No. I am not going to be in your bed…your going to be in your bed, alone."

Sakura frowned and put her arms down. "B-but you saaaaaid you were gooooing t-to take meeee to beeeed." She stuttered while grabbing a fist full of his shirt. "You liar." She added while glaring at him, which turned into a smile as she started laughing again. She leaned her head on his shoulder so her lips were by his ear. "You know you want me." She whispered.

Sai ignored the fact that she had said that without a slur or stutter. He pushed it to the back of his mind, the--do not enter unless forced-- section located behind the –-emotions-- door, which he had lost the key to and was never actual aloud inside…. "that's not what I meant. " he stated. he also ignored her hot breath fanning his neck and face, the way her hands seemed to find unbuttoning his shirt fascinating, and-oh dear god was she biting his ear lobe?!

He let her go. And she fell. Hard.

"ahhhh, sai what the fuck are you doing?" she growled.

He shook his head. "I should ask you that." he retorted while helping her up.

_Did sai just fucking drop me! No wonder I can't remember anything!_

_**Oh it gets worse…**_

_Oh son-of-a-god-damn-bitch_

Sakura stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. She looked up at Sai and huffed. She was drunk, clearly. Her mind was a jumbled mess making so she couldn't think clearly…that was it…ya.. she wasn't actually kissing him right now, no way, and he wasn't actually pushing her up against a wall grinding into her…and there was no way in hell she was actually moaning into his mouth!!??

Sai tired to stop he really did, but it was like he had no control over himself, the way her hands grabbed his hair, pulling his head back so she could plant hot kisses down his throat. What was a man to do? Sure he had a hard time with feelings, but he knew that what he was feeling right now wasn't anything he had ever experienced, and she was always telling him that when he felt something he should go for it….

Before he could start to unbutton her dress, two hands rested on his shoulders, prying him away.

Sakura whimpered and glared at the intruder. "K-Kakashi-sensei!?" she growled. Her face was flushed, her bottom limp red and swollen.

Sai looked up at the copy-nin wide eyed. This wasn't going to end well was it…

…

_**Speechless are we?**_

_I-I…_

_**Its ok it gets even worse….**_

"Sai…" he started slowly, his hands still on his shoulders. "why don't I take Sakrua home from here kay?" he asked while narrowing his visible eye.

Sai almost protested but the look he was giving him made him think other wise. "um…ya sure…sounds good…" he replied, giving Sakrua one more look. It was like she had forgotten him, she was just starring at her hand curiously. He sighed and stalked off down the street, not turning back.

_I should be happy…_

**Why? You can't rule him out yet**

_What?_

**He could come back…**

_Ugh!_

**And kakashi is with you, which is so worse…**

_So true…so very true…_

Kakashi took Sakrua by the arm and swung her like a rag doll over his shoulder. She didn't even protest as she was carried away. She just kept looking at her hand.

Kakashi was a tad bit worried about the girl, but she was a medic so she would know how to take care of herself. He turned his head to see her still looking at her hand_. or not…_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"hm?"

"Do you ever wonder what we would do without hands?"

His steps faltered.

"I mean…we couldn't touch each other…we couldn't feel…like…ya know?"

He nodded. "sure Sakrua…"

_What the fuck am I talking about?!_

A few minutes passed in silence when they approached her apartment. She heard her door unlock, not bothering to ask how he got a key, he was kakashi…and kakashi had his ways…

She faintly remembered being thrown on a bed, then the lights going out. and kakashi saying something…but that was it….

…………………..

Sakuras eyes fluttered open as she yawned. She looked around the room, now a bit brighter.

"shit…" she muttered. She had fallen asleep and she still didn't know who was… she tensed, there was no one beside her. She sat up. she was in her own bed. A smile graced her lips as she noticed she was wearing g a night gown. "it was a dream?" she muttered while rubbing her eyes, she then stopped. This wasn't her night gown…

She was about to groan when a presence entered the room, along with the smell of coffee…and forest?

……………………..dream memory thing!!!

Sakura opened her eyes, the room was dark and her head hurt like mad. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. That was right….she had kissed Sai…a lot…and kakashi took her home. She sighed and yawned before turning her head to the right. She would have screamed if it wasn't for the cold hand that went over her mouth.

Her eyes met _his_.

Everything after that was also a blur, thanks to the good old sake. There was heat, sweat, moaning, and ah yes, she had sex with-

……………

"Sakura?" came a soft voice. "are you feeling alright? Sorry I moved you last night, my place was a little cold."

Sakura re opened her eyes and smiled. "Ya, I am." She muttered while taking the mug he had offered. She quickly took a sip and sighed. "so…" she started. "When did you decide to get back, and what made you come see me first?" she asked.

"Well Sakrua, it was decided a while ago, and why wouldn't I come see you first? You were the last one I saw…" he kissed her gently while taking a seat on the bed.

She nodded. "of course." She stated sadly. That was why he came?

"although…"

Her ears perked up.

"it might also have something to do with the fact that I kind of wanted to see you I guess…" his cheeks turned red.

She laughed to herself. Of course. "I love you too…" she muttered, taking his hand in hers. "Sasuke…"

Like I said, this was just a random story I came up with a few years ago and it was just sitting there getting all dusty…


End file.
